el jardin de medianoche
by tamara1986
Summary: personajes de meyer mi histori  espero que les guste
1. prefacio

Prefacio

Cuenta la historia de una chica buena y amable con mala suerte y su demonio con buen corazón


	2. CAPITULO 1 LA LLEGADA

Mientras escuchaba música en mi auto camino al que seria mi nuevo hogar mi padre llevaba 1 año viviendo en un pequeño pueblo llamado forks lo trasfirieron ahí por ser policía los pocos meses se transformo en el jefe de policía mi papa desde que murió mama se habia vuelto en un trabajó lico aun que siempre lo entendí mi mama rene era una persona muy especial ella misma se denominaba una bruja y yo era su pequeña brujita en la familia de mi madre siempre se inculco el ámbito de las mitologías el cual mi madre era muy creyente y me inculco desde muy pequeña pero yo siempre tuve mas afinidad a la ciencia mas bien a la medicina tradicional y eso era lo que me disponía a estudiar en ese pequeño pueblo espere terminar la secundaria para irme con mi padre aunque me dolió mucho dejarlo tanto tiempo solo pero ya tenia mis amistades y deseaba terminar con ellos ese ciclo de mi vida ahora comenzaría uno nuevo el cual no solo seria una nueva escuela sino también otro pueblo y otro hogar donde los recuerdos de mi madre no estarían como extrañaba esos cuentos sobre demonios y brujas que mi mama siempre me contaba pero también entiendo a Charlie ya que aquel recuerdo le dolía. Después de 8 hrs. de haber conducido por fin llegue a forks jamás me imagine que seria una lugar tan hermoso a mama le hubiese encantado este lugar era todo como uno de sus cuento bosque por doquier un verde impresionante no pensé que en este país existiese un lugar como este pero en este momento hubiese deseado haberme puesto otra ropa llevaba puesto una vestido largo color miel que mama me regalo para mi cumpleaños nº17 que a pesar de tener ya 19 aun me entraba bueno cundo mama me lo regalo de todas maneras me quedaba grande sobre todo en los pechos pero ahora se amoldaban perfecto a mi figura yo se que a Charlie le encantaba este vestido por eso lo uso comencé a ver la dirección que me mando Charlie por correo no me costo mucho encontrarla era una pequeña casita como le gustaban a rene como estando tan lejos del lugar donde siempre viví me traía tantos recuerdos cuando me estacione en la entrada logre divisar a papa que estaba viendo la televisión pero cuando vio que me aparque en el estacionamiento se paro de inmediato cuando lo vi salir tenia su cara demacrada incluso se veía mas viejo – Charlie Bella hija por fin llegas te e estado esperando ya 3 hrs. por que te demoraste tanto – Bella lo siento papa es que se me pincho una neumático ya conoces mi mala suerte no – Charlie jaja lo ciento hija se me olvidaba ese pequeñísimo detalle pero entra que pronto comenzara a llover – Bella este lugar es hermoso – Charlie si espera que veas dentro de la casa te gustara mas – el tenia razón el lugar era hermoso mucho mejor de lo que imagine era pequeño pero muy acogedor me indico cual seria mi cuarto el cual el mismo decoro son lila por todos lados el sabia que ese es mi color favorito todo era hermoso solo tenia que esperar que mi mala suerte no arruinara nada y que mañana que entraba a primer año de la universidad todo estuviera bien—Charlie lo siento bella tengo que ir a la comisaría ya que hoy tengo turno en la tarde como te esperaba mas temprano pensé que podríamos estar mas tiempo juntos lo lamento hija – Bella no te preocupes papa yo me las se arreglar sola – en eso tomo todas sus cosa y partió mientras termine de desempacar todas mis pocas pertenecías pensaba en mama y en que le hubiese encantado este lugar cuando vi por la venta estaba comenzando a llover a si que decidí dejar todo asta hay y salir a caminar como lo solía hacer con mama cuando llovía.


	3. CAPITULO 2 EL DEMONIO

Me quite los zapatos me quite la chaqueta y comencé a caminar por el bosque que se encontraba tras la casa como me gustaba sentir el pasto húmedo en mis pies mama decía que eso era bueno para el alma aun que nunca lo entendí. No se por que me acorde en ese momento una de las historias de mama la de "el alma del demonio" la historia contaba que habia un demonio con cuerpo de humano pero no era un humano cualquiera sino uno hermoso atraía a todo el que se le acercaba pero cuando se acercaban el les comía el alma hasta que un dia vio un alma como ninguna hermosa y luminosa jamás sabia visto tal belleza intento todo para que se le acercara para comerla pero no lo logro después de un tiempo se hizo amiga de esta alma y cuando al fin se le acercó se la comió sin piedad pero a pesar de haberla comido no se sentía bien extrañaba estar con ese alma y se dio cuenta que aquel alma tan perfecta y hermosa era su otra mitad y se sintió fatal no quería seguir viviendo tampoco quería seguir comiendo almas ya que siempre recordaba a esa alma que era su otra mitad entonces se dio un motivo para poder seguir existiendo ya que el era inmortal y no deseaba sentirse así el resto de la eternidad entonces decidió buscar otra alma como la que lo habia transformado y si era necesario buscarla toda la eternidad lo haría era una hermosa historia hasta un demonio se enamoraba aunque yo jamás lo e hecho pero me hubiese encantado enamorarme y sentir que soy un alma perfecta la lluvia comenzó a caer con mas intensidad pero se sentía tan bien caminar en el piso húmedo y el olor del bosque era tan delicioso solo quería expandir mis brazos para sentir la caída perfecta de la lluvia que caia en mi cuerpo pero algo raro paso cuando baje la vista vi un hombre y no solo un hombre sino el mas hermoso que visto en mi vida un adonis de cabellos cobrizos y piel extremada mente blanca y de unos hermosos ojos color miel para mi sorpresa el también me miraba de apoco me fui acercando para ver mejor al adonis el también camino en mi dirección cuando estábamos a poca distancia se detuvo yo lo mire directo a los ojos pero sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de pronto comenzaron obscurecerse asta llegar al mas negro la noche sin luna de inmediato me di cuenta un demonio ya que mi madre siempre me inculco las artes negras de la magia trate de formar un escudo como me enseño rene para estas situaciones pero no lo recordaba esos ojos me tenia completamente paralizada no sabia que hacer entonces lo escuche una voz aterciopelada hermosa – no puedo – y se dio vuelta para comenzar a alejarse nos e que impulso pero le dije – por favor espera – cuando termine la frase el ya se habia ido.


	4. CAPITULO 3 UN ANGEL

POV EDWARD

Decidí salir a cazar solo necesitaba salir de mi casa todo se estaba transformando en demasiado amor en el ambiente mis hermanos tenían sus respectivas parejas y además mis padres y tanto arrumaco me tenían ya al borde de la desesperación no quería seguir viendo ese no es por ser egoísta mas bien era una gran envidia que ya me estaba volviendo loco como me gustaría encontrar a esa persona especial miles de veces le e preguntado a Carlisle y el solo me dice que cuando la encuentre de inmediato me daré cuenta pero si no la encuentro nunca no podré soportar otro siglo con tantos arrumacos tendré que irme si tendré que cambiar de ambiente para variar aun que a mama no le gustara Esme es muy sobre protectora aunque yo sea un vampiro ella se sigue preocupando y lo mas probable es que trate de persuadirme pero si le digo las verdaderas razones de mi partida …. Menos mal que mis pensamientos en este momento los tengo bloqueados o sino mi querida hermanita ya se habría dado cuanta de lo que quiero hacer y me detendría creo que será mejor que casé para informarle a la familia ya que no creo poder seguir aguantando tanto amor creo que huelo un puma cerca que extraño amas están tan cerca de las casas será mejor que lo elimine antes de que se tope con un humano me acerque lentamente el ya habia visto un humano cerca lo estaba cazando llegue a tiempo solo la vi por la espalda era una mujer tome el puma lo mas rápido que pude y lo aleje lo que mas pude para luego beberme toda la sangre de aquel animal cuando termine recordé a la mujer que estaba en el bosque será mejor que le aconseje que se retire o podría salir lastimada ya que estuvo a punto de ser comida de puma cuando me acerque a la mujer me quede en un prado y la observe wuau no era una mujer es un ángel tenia las manos alzadas hacia el cielo estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia mostraba una figura perfecta pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de de mi presencia y me miro con una mirada intensa unos ojos café que me cautivaron jamás habia visto criatura con tal hermosura comencé lentamente a acercarme a ese ángel pero al acercarme comencé a sentir una esencia deliciosa era humana y olía delicioso me detuve a unos metros de ella el olor me estaba volviendo loco la ponzoñosa se estaba acumulando en mi boca pero no ,no podía destruir a tal belleza debía correr debía irme me di vuelta para irme eran dos polos opuestos no quería alejarme para no atacarla pero también quería seguir viendo a esa ninfa del bosque y lo único que dije fue no puedo entonces la escuche la voz mas dulce que e escuchado en los 109 que e existido por favor espera no pude mas debía irme así que corrí como nunca lo hice llegue a casa en solo un minuto no se con que cara habré llegado por que al instante todos estaban delante de mi – Alice que ocurrió Edward deja de bloquearme para que pueda ver - Edward no Carlisle necesito hablar contigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión – Carlisle claro Edward en mi despacho podemos hablar – solo nesecitaba contarle todo lo que habia ocurrido pero antes de hacer nada debía bloquear todo tipo de pensamiento tanto como los mis como los que escucho seguí a Carlisle estaba ansioso por contarle lo ocurrido sobretodo nesecitaba que me explicara que fue lo que me ocurrió luego de unos minutos y de contarle todo incluyendo cada detalle – Carlisle bueno Edward lo primero que debes entender ese olor de la tua cantante y segundo querido hijo creo que a eso se le llama amor a primera vista – Edward ella es mi tua cantante y la persona de la cual me enamore excelente si me vuelvo a acercar la mato y sino me muero pero de desamor – Carlisle te comprendo hijo la situación no es muy buena pero debes primero pensar las cosas primero que nada te crees capas de aguantar esa sed tan grande – Edward no lo que es que esto ocurrió tan rápido que en este momento no se que pensar—Carlisle te propongo algo sal con tus hermanos a cazar durante lo que queda de dia y caza todo lo que puedas y piensa bien las cosas mañana ve a clases y si en la tarde ya estas decidido hazlo que te parezca conveniente – Edward esta bien are lo que tu digas – Carlisle será mejor que le digas a tus hermanos sobre todo a Alice por que o si no te molestara todo el tiempo y no podrás pensar bien las cosas –Edward en eso tienes razón – en eso le conté todo a mis hermanos pero omitiendo pequeños detalles como que no podía sacarme de la cabeza a esa mujer.


	5. CAPITULO 4 mi primer dia

POV BELLA

Ya tenia todo listo para partir a la universidad solo me faltaba mi collar de cuarzo que me regalo mama para mi protección y si volviese a ver al demonio debía recordar un par de hechizos los cuales en la noche los escribí en un papel y los guarde en mi bolsillo ya me dirigía a tomar desayuno cuando Charlie salio a la estación de policía me despedí y tome desayuno y Salí a toda prisa cuando llegue me tropecé y se me rompió el pantalón no sabia que hacer solo faltaban 10 min. Para que comenzaran las clases me amarre la chaqueta a la cintura para tapar la filtración de aire llegue justo cuando el profesor habia entrado anatomía era la primera clase no entendí nada el profesor era un cubano y con el asentó no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijo al termino de la clase Salí pensé en ir a cambiarme a casa pero no llegaría a la siguiente clase pero vi un letrero que informaba de una venta de ropa de las estudiantes de diseño en alta costura así que pensé que allí encontraría unos pantalones que pudiera usar cuando entre el lugar estaba vació una pequeña mujer se me acerco

– hola mi nombre es Alice creo que nenecitas unos pantalones tengo unos que serian perfectos para ti –

Bella hola Alice gracias pero como supiste que nesecitaria unos pantalones –

Alice creo que fue un presentimiento pero dime cual es tu nombre –

Bella mi nombre es Bella encantada de conocerte –

Alice bueno Bella será mejor que entres al probador aquí tienes una pantalón que te va a quedar perfecto te lo aseguro –

Entre al probador y el pantalón me quedaba espectacular como si fuera echo para mi – Bella este pantalón fue hecho para mi –

Alice jaja que bueno que te gusto pero Bella que estudias –

Bella medicina y tú supongo que diseño no –

Alice si me encanta la moda y diseñar ropa nueva Bella te gustaría que saliéramos a comer juntas me caíste muy bien así que ahora serás mi amiga –

Bella vaya si que eres directa pero si me encantaría ser tu amiga Alice así que salgamos a comer –

luego de hacerme amiga de Alice mi vida fue mucho mas simple llevábamos un semana de almorzar todos los días juntas cuando conocí a Jasper el novio de ella el cual también era su hermano al principio fue difícil de entender pero luego me acostumbre aparte de Jasper tenia 3 hermanos mas dos hermanos Emmett , Edward y una hermana Rosalie los cuales no conocía pero Alice me contaba tantas historias de ellos que era como si los conociera el único problema que tenia en estos momentos era en mi clase de anatomía la cual seguía sin entender nada al profesor así que decidí cambiar de clase en mi primer dia con mi nuevo profesor su nombre era Dr. Carlisle Cullen me sorprendió desde el primer momento todo lo que con el otro profesor no entendía con este era todo lo contrario era tan fácil aprender con el comenzó a preguntar por cual era los tipos de tejidos pero todos se quedaron mirando hasta que alguien se levanto a contestar cuando lo vi no se que cara habré puesto por que el que contesto era el demonio, el demonio era uno de mis compañeros.


End file.
